10 Ways
by Scribblez
Summary: AAML Misty thinks of 10 ways to wake Ash up, but which one is the perfect plan?Its just a quick fic, due to my exams being finally over!


**This is just an idea that I thought of one morning due to my mum waking me up in different and horrible ways! Enjoy! Feel to review after.**

**Misty's PoV**

I yawned in my comfy bed; looking at the beautifully painted ceiling of the creamy yellows and oranges that surrounded me.

I smiled to myself, I had a lovely dream about Ash and I walking along the beach and Ash held my hand and said, "Mist, I love you." It was so romantic…

Right, I have to get up, but telling my legs that was hard work. I stretched my arms as far as possible, hearing a few clicks of my bones. I was ready for the day to begin as I stepped downstairs, being greeted by the coldness of the tiled floor.

"Morning, Mrs K," I yawned, entering the kitchen.

I stared around the kitchen, noticing that Mrs Ketchum wasn't there. I began to panic as I searched the living room and garden for her, but she was no where to be found.

'What if someone had kidnapped her,' I suddenly thought.

When I walked around the kitchen again, a small bright yellow note clung onto the fridge. I began to relax as the note read, _"Misty, I have gone out to get some food from the grocery store. Could you please do me a big favour and wake my baby up? Sorry, I didn't tell you sooner, I didn't want to wake you. Take care and see you soon Love Mrs K. xxx"_

Well this is going to be hard work; having an important duty to wake the sleepy head of the Ketchum's household. What a morning this is going to be?

I don't have a clue why it had to be me doing the 'dirty' work, but I have to agree with the offer. I sometimes feel really guilty of Brock and I joining the Ketchum household, but Mrs Ketchum said that we were no problem at all. Mrs Ketchum is so friendly, almost like a mother figure to me. I gathered Ash hasn't inherited her kindness!

I suppose I was the only one who could wake Ash up, with Brock being out and about to test his latest chat up lines. Trust me, you don't want to hear them…well okay…I'll tell you one. He said to me, **_"You look beautiful just like a Miltank chewing grass."_** Yeah, I know they are pretty bad and rather insulting at times!

Anyway, I slowly strolled over to the sleepy head's room and burst in, shouting, "Time to wake, Mr Wanna-be Pokemon master."

A few grumbles were heard from the bed, but the lazy figure decided to roll over and hide underneath his thick blankets for some 'so-called' well deserved sleep.

"Oh no, you don't," I grumbled, running over to his bed side, trying to pull the blankets away from his grip. Sadly, it was no use; I had been beaten by a teen aged boy; who is down right lazy.

"Come on Ash, wake up," I pleaded, trying to put a bit of sadness to my voice.

Still there was no response; it made me mad that not even my greatest drama act could fool the sleepy head.

"Okay fine, be prepared for my torture, Ash Ketchum," I smirked.

I chuckled of the thought of all my plans and knew I would reach my aim to wake up Ash Ketchum.

**1) Open all windows and curtains to blast victim with coldness and brightness. **

I lifted the heavy window; viewing Pallet's green large hills and the bright morning sunshine. This will have to do the trick! I sat there, happily, in the corner waiting for Ash to complain of the cold or the sun shine.

The calming breeze drifted into the room and made the curtains sway with harmony and splendour. I found it rather relaxing as I breathed in and out. My aqua eyes were still focused on Ash as I wondered what he was dreaming about. Probably, pokemon!

I was slumped in the chair, kicking my legs in the air; getting grumpier as the minutes ticked away. Ash hadn't moved an inch! Fine, that's the way he wants to play it, so be it!

**2) Try rolling victim out of bed**

I gradually crept towards his bed and rapidly leaped on to him, hopefully making him jump with fright.

'Lazy pig,' I thought as I pushed with all my might and gritted my teeth.

"Ash, I have no time for this," I moaned.

I heard a deep loud yawn come from underneath the covers, but there was no sudden movement from the sleeping beauty.

I pushed and pulled, it wasn't easy moving a teen aged boy; who eats like a Snorlax all the time…Hold on that's given me an idea.

**3) Cook a fry up, to let the smell drift into victim's bedroom. **

I was certain that this had been my best plan so far and I just knew victory was in my hands. I couldn't wait to hear the quick footsteps of the staircase to interrupt the sizzling of the pan. I smiled to myself as I whistled a soft tune; turning the frying tomatoes over.

Soon after, I started to realize that I was wrong. The tomatoes were turning black from being cooked too long! I slammed my hand on the counter and hissed, "You wait Ash Ketchum."

**4) The traditional – chucking cold water on victim's face method. **

I angrily filled up a cup with freezing cold water and marched up those wooden stairs again.

"Okay, have it your way, Mr Ketchum," I shouted.

I gripped the cup in my hands as I tried to view Ash's face, but couldn't even get a glimpse of it from being in the waves of thick blanket.

Even though I couldn't get to Ash's face, I managed to view his bare foot, poking out at the end of the bed. I sniggered as I pushed the cup of freezing cold water onto his foot. His toes began to shiver with fright and I thought I saw a little shudder underneath the blankets.

Suddenly, Ash struck his foot out of the cup and kicked it out of my hands causing the cup to splash in my face and hair. I sat there, trying to calm myself down, but decided to do something more physical.

**5) Jump on victim's bed**

That's it, I have had enough! I climbed onto Ash's bed and began to bounce higher and higher in the air.

I remember when I was little and I was continuously jumping on my parents' bed wanting them to wake up for the exciting places they were going to take my sisters and I.

"Take this, Ketchum," I screeched as I was about to jump on his back, but unfortunately he moved over, making me fall to the wooden floor.

"Ouch," I cried, examining my foot of its evil landing.

**6) Telling victim of a fake event including victim's rival**

After checking my ankle that was not luckily BROKEN BECAUSE OF SOMEONE, mention no names…..Ash Ketchum! I came up with a clever tale to tell and I said, "Fine then, I won't tell you that there is a Pokemon battle going on in Pallet town today. My hero, Gary Oak, will participating and he said he is going to win the trophy for me and then wiz me off to a romantic island. Oh and how could I forget, Gary said you are just plain loser and there is no point of coming because you're rubbish at training pokemon anyway."

I saw a movement from the covers, but Ash had placed his feathered pillows over his head to block out my voice.

**7) Blasting out my lovely singing voice to victim until surrenders**

Yes, I am getting rather annoyed of this task now, but to be honest, I am kind of enjoying my torture to Ash.

I stood on a chair in the corner and began to sing "All we wanna do". When it got to the chorus, I raised my voice; hoping Ash would clench his ears in defeat or tell me pure and simple to 'Shut up!'

After a few songs, Ash was still happily sleeping.

**8) A shocking wake up call **

I slipped on my fluffy pink slippers and blue dressing gown as I headed towards the garden. I know I'm very colour co-ordinated!

"Pikachu," I greeted in the garden, kneeling down to Ash's favourite pokemon, but for how long I wonder.

"Pika pika," Pikachu smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I need you to do a really big favour for me," I chuckled to the yellow rat; who then agreed to my suggestion.

I stood and waited outside Ash's room; ear wigging to Pikachu's thunder shocks to his trainer. It was funny for the first few minutes as I was getting my own back for every shocking wake up call Ash had given me when we were travelling. However it became quiet worrying as I heard not just one little thunder shock, but several thunder shocks. I soon couldn't take it any more and quickly interrupted the torture.

"Thanks for trying Pikachu," I proclaimed.

Pikachu just smiled and exited the room.

**9) Reading victim's dairy**

"What now?" I grumbled, looking around the room for an answer.

The old pokemon posters and toys that still gripped to his white bedroom walls made me laugh. I joked about how childish he is of not making any attempt to remove the toys! He just poked out his tongue and replied, "Does this face look bothered?"

It did actually, but I thought I would keep my opinions to myself before it would turn nasty.

I went over to Ash's private desk and opened various drawers to occupy my boredom.

'Nothing much, really, just lots of paper that he has scribbled Pokemon battle tactics on,' I thought, looking through the papers admiring his artistic talent of the images of pokemon…..stick pokemon that is!

Finally coming to the last drawer, I came to view a small fat book that laid on its side. I carefully picked it up and began to flick through the pages; revealing all the events he had enjoyed and disliked on our journey. To my mallet bashings to Brock's cooking, it made me laugh when Ash had described me, "She has really cool auburn hair and those aqua eyes always gaze out at me. Even though, her mallet really hurts and she is always moaning at me if we are lost. She's a great friend." True point!

I sat there, merrily, reading the book of truth, until suddenly the words of the last entry hit my eye. Wow! This was amazing! I mean I don't know whether to be happy or sad due to finding out his true feelings. I didn't want to read any longer and thought it would be cruel to say out loud that I had just read his diary.

**10) Not telling, have to wait and read on. **

I sat on Ash's bed and whispered, "I give up."

I placed my hand on the covers as I began to have super strength to remove the covers that shielded Ash's face. Awww…so cute!

His jet black hair all messy and his small nose releasing light snores. He was beginning to realize, his covers were missing so his hands began to search for his warmth blankets again. I placed my hand onto of his and guided them to my face. His fingertips lightly felt around my soft skin and his sense of feeling exploded my features.

I closed my eyes, hoping my last and final plan would work. I placed my soft lips onto his, remembering those fatal words of "Dear Diary, I love Misty so much."

I had to admit I did like the softness of his lips; it was better than practising on my hand… I didn't just say that!

Ash's eyes shot open as he peered into mine. I released my lips and began to dance around the room, "I woke him up, finally!"

"Did you just-" He stuttered, nervously.

"Kiss you, sure did and it was the perfect plan," I laughed.

**Short and Sweet! **


End file.
